


The Changeable One

by StarsEncrusted



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted
Summary: Nightmare after-story number 8. A commemorative short story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Changeable One

Check out this amazing Nightmare fanart I've received today: <http://aminoapps.com/p/r3qdek>

I wrote this short celebratory story to show off the fanart I've received, and also to congratulate the artist for finishing this project. Thank you for creating this! ♥

* * *

MC: Decimus, look, the moon has jagged edges.

Decimus: Yes. It's a Serrated Moon.

MC: I've never seen such a moon before.

Decimus: It's not that rare. It happens every couple of centuries.

Decimus is working on a painting, while I'm chatting to him. He doesn't seem to mind my presence while he works. In fact, he seems to prefer it. He says he works better when I distract him from time to time, or entertain him with conversation.

I know the feeling, myself. Monotony can become tiresome.

MC: There are so many different types of moon in the Devildom. I feel like I'll never get tired of gazing at it. The moon is always the same, and yet it's always different. It shows different aspects of itself to me all the time.

MC: Just like you do.

Decimus' brush pauses.

At this moment, I hear a flapping of wings over my head.

**Caw. Caw!**

I frown at the interruption.

MC: Go away, I'm gazing at Decimus.

???: You're always gazin' at Decimus. That's nothin' new.

MC: !

I turn around to face a scowling Mammon.

MC: Mammon, was that you? What's with that misleading **caw**?

Mammon raises his hand, and a crow lands on it.

**Caw!**

Mammon: This crow here has been tryin' to announce a visitor. But you're too absorbed in your **gazin** ' to pay attention, so I have to make the announcement myself.

A visitor?

I glance at Decimus, who is completely ignoring the noise, focused on his painting. It looks like greeting the visitor is up to me...

MC: Who is it?

Mammon: Barbatos is here to see you.

Barbatos has been coming here more frequently of late. At first, he'd only show up for emergencies, but now he's even dropping in without making an appointment.

MC: ...Let him in.

There is a faint ripple in the air, and Barbatos' figure materializes in the doorway. I step forward to meet him, just as he emerges out of the shadows.

That's when I notice that something is different about Barbatos today.

He's not wearing his uniform. Instead, he's dressed in human world clothes.

My eyes widen. I crane my neck for a better look at him, and nearly walk headlong into a pillar.

Mammon: Watch out!

Mammon catches me by the collar from behind, and yanks me back.

Mammon: Watch where you're goin'! Were ya **that** distracted by Barbatos?

Mammon's tone is dark, but I am too stunned by Barbatos' new look to care.

Barbatos is smiling smugly. For some reason, his outfit makes me think of yokai style. It looks... really good on him. Mysterious, refined, and alluring.

I'm so used to seeing him in his uniform, it's almost become a part of his character. I never see him as anything other than a butler. But this change makes him look like a demon. Familiar, yet different.

It turns out that when he's not trying to blend into shadows, he really stands out.

Barbatos: Good morning.

MC: Barbatos, y-you — you're wearing **clothes**!

Barbatos lets out a smug chuckle, as Mammon gnashes his teeth.

Barbatos: Please do not say things that could be so easily misunderstood. Surely, this is not the first time you've seen me wearing clothes?

MC: Gah...!

Wrong choice of words —!

Barbatos sounds like he really enjoys my fumble.

MC: I mean, you're wearing human world clothes! No, what I mean is, you — you look like a **demon**!

Barbatos: Begging your pardon, but the more you say, the worse it sounds. Did you not see me as a demon before?

Barbatos is laughing now, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I stop talking, so as not to blurt out anything worse and embarrass myself further.

How could I not see him as a demon? He's the most powerful demon I know, and a perfect example of everything a demon should be. What I **really** meant was —

MC: Gwarklm...

— I can't even put this into words, and it would be hazardous to keep trying!

Mammon: ...Barbatos, what are ya doin' here?

Barbatos: Of course, I'm here to escort Solomon's favorite apprentice to the human world.

 **Favorite**? Just how many other apprentices did Solomon have before me...?

Barbatos: Solomon decided that it's about time he gave you another easy test.

I shudder at the word **easy**. Everything is easy to Solomon, even the feats that most sorcerers would never master in their lifetime.

But it's encouraging that Solomon puts so much time and effort into teaching me. I wonder if he's finally decided to fully commit himself to our relationship? Or perhaps he sees potential in me, and is willing to be my Master temporarily? One way or another, I am already benefiting greatly from his instruction. I really don't want to disappoint him...!

Barbatos: Ready to leave?

Barbatos smiles, and holds out his hand.


End file.
